


Just some sleep

by Shadowbeast123



Category: Soul Eater Not!
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy one-shot. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just some sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Soul Eater or Soul Eater Not! And I have the same story up on my fanfiction.net account; my username is different though.

"Akane," a voice said softly, breaking the young male from his previous thoughts as he looked up from his book to look at the small petite girl next to where he was laying on the couch by the window, a book in her hands.

"What is it, Harudori?" he asked, looking back at his book.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Tsugumi become really uncomfortable and her face turn three shades of red.

"I-I was wondering if I..." she stammered, struggling to find the words to tell him.

"Yes?" he asked. "Go on."

"I was wondering if I could sit next to you. Everywhere else is full."

Rolling his eyes, he scooted over to give her some room as she climbed over him and ended up getting squished between him and the couch; her face going so red she looked like she would faint.

Scooting around so she was a little more comfortable and not laying on top of Akane, Tsugumi finally settled down and opened her book; but she was so comfortable being surrounded by the warmth of the body next to her that she started to fall asleep.

Seeing this, Akane pretended not to notice and continued reading his book. But after a few minutes, he felt Tsugumi's head on his shoulder and looked down at her; seeing her sleeping soundly next to him. And he couldn't help but blush a little bit as she did; she looked so cute and peaceful.

Being careful not to wake her, he slowly took her book from her and set it aside; taking off his jacket and throwing it over her as she rolled over towards him and laid her head on his shoulder, him wrapping his arm around her waist before she curled up closer to him draped her arm across his. Smiling, he took the opportunity while it was there and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead; resting his cheek on her head as he continued with reading his book.

* * *

**~30 minutes later~**

"Akane," Clay called softly as he walked through the library. "Akane, come on. You need to get back to class; Sid knows you skipped." Looking over at the window, he saw his friend and meister cuddled up with a sleeping Tsugumi right beside him; his cheek resting on her head, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist as he rubbed her back gently.

Quickly ducking back behind the corner, he pulled his phone out and slowly got them into frame; taking a picture as Akane planted a soft kiss on Tsugumi's forehead. Smiling contently, he put his phone back and walked out; pretending he didn't see anything as Akane stiffened and tried not to disturb Tsugumi in her peaceful slumber.

"Dude, what are you doing?" he hissed, slowly sitting up so that Tsugumi wasn't disturbed.

"Sid sent me to find you. He knew you skipped." he whispered. "But I can see it was with good reason."

Feeling his face heat up, he stood up slowly; resting Tsugumi's head on a pillow. "This is not what it looks like." he said.

"Really?" Clay asked. "Because what it does look like is pretty obvious."

"It's not!" he hissed. "Tsugumi just fell asleep, that's it."

"Then why were you cuddling her?" Clay asked.

"Because...well..." he stammered, his face practically on fire. "Shut up."

Putting a hand in his pocket, covering his phone; Clay smirked.

"Don't worry." he said. "I won't tell anyone."

"You better not." he said as the bell rang for them to go to next class.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
